


How it ends

by Yogowaga



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, Fanfiction, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Know - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Minsung?, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Suicide, alternative universe, bang chan - Freeform, changlix?, han jisung - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, kim woojin - Freeform, kpop, might get a ship, stray kids - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogowaga/pseuds/Yogowaga
Summary: Changbin, a student happily on his way to school and into a life he somehow enjoys. Its sad that it had to end all to quickly.Jisung had major dreams of getting back in contact to his long childhood friend after he moved to Malaysia, but life had other plans.Hyunjin had just gotten himself completly smashed at a party and decided that he couldn't walk 6 blocks with his poor sence of balance, so he tested the new cab company.More upcomming...





	1. Bean

When Changbin threw his worn out bag over his shoulder and rolled out his new bike he was not expecting anything out of the usual, he was going to speed of to school where he'd meet up with his friends and hang out. It was basically a routine for Changbin by now but nothing had really been the same since Jisung left even thought it was 2 years ago, he really missed the younger when he moved to Malaysia. But there was nothing he could do about it, he just wished that they could've kept contact through it all.  
There was no point in thinking about it either thought so Binnie threw his leg over the bike after quickly making sure he had his house keys with him. He pushed off the ground and went with high speed on the same old street that he'd been going for these past 3 years. He had to admit that despite biking being a bit lame since everyone had cars or motorcycles now Changbin still found it refreshing when his hood was blown down by the wind and when the passing air ruffled his hair, he'd done the same thing for a long time now but he still enjoyed it. There was a certain freedom to it, something that had inspired him to a lot of lyrics he'd written in the past.  
He wrote about the park with all the unleashed pets that he'd pass everyday and the hairdresser that'd always wave to him, the familiar road was still inspiring.  
But the appealing euphoria didn't last for long when Changbin calculated that the passing cars would've passed the crosswalk when he arrived so he could just go without stopping, he really loved when he could since there was a little bump in the road he would sometimes jump on it and he loved the feeling he got and the energy when he tried his fastest to get a jump. So when approaching the crosswalk Binnie pushed a little harder and went a little faster as the cars cleared out. He was about a meter from the crosswalk when he heard the sound of a loud revving engine booming through his skull, he didn't have time to react, he tried to stop his rushing speed but only got thrown of the bike as the metallic hood collided with his bones and how his ribs made a sickening sound of cracking bones.

He couldn't see anything through his tear filled eyelashes, only blood. He was sure that there were people around him but he couldn't hear them or see them, he just heard a distorted booming and he saw the sun. He imagined that it would have hurt more, but it didn't. The sun was bright and welcoming as the sounds drowned out in the back of his mind, he heard an all so warming voice greet him and felt something soft grip his body as his dark attire got changed from rough material to something soft, it almost felt like silk but sadly he couldn't tell since his body was all numb.  
The light was pretty and calming, the sun just stayed in the sky and warmed his body until his entire vision filled with the light. He couldn't hear or see anything now, it was just empty.

By the hospital bed Mrs.Seo was unleashing a waterfall of sorrow filled tears and several agonising screams of her sadness. Mom please don't cry, i'm okay.


	2. Squirrel

He didn't like this, he told his parents that they should've stayed home today but they just told him that it was a funny feeling and that it'd go away. But it didn't feel like a funny feeling. To Jisung it felt like a bomb going off right by his heart and every movement of the explosion would hit his nerves and he'd react in a terrified jump. Something was wrong but he couldn't put a finger on it, he just wanted to get out of town and go back to their apartment.  
But of course they stayed on their path towards the old bakery, his mother had been so excited when the place opened last week but sadly they didn’t have time to visit until now.  
Although Jisung was excited over something completely different, deep down in his bones there was a tiny sparkle of excitement buried with all the worry and anxiety. He found Changbin’s email and would certainly add him on disc-call so they could talk again, he moved just 3 months ago so his best friend probably wouldn’t have changed email on the app.  
“Oh Jisung look, there’s a light show!”  
His mother pointed towards a man in the middle of the street waving around objects on fire. Strange, why would there be a fireshow in broad daylight? It'd definitely look better if it was nighttime but then again that man probably knew what he was doing.  
“Common, let's move closer.”   
His older brother lightly pushed him so he’d start walking. His mother who was deeply fascinated pushed on closer and Jisung’s breath hitched in his throat.  
“Mom, let's leave. We need to get out of here.”  
He wasn’t sure what it was but the light of the flames blurred out and his mind was filled with loud sounds of people talking around them. The agonizing feeling of danger was welling up in his stomach as a headache formed in his mind, he grabbed his mother's arm and looked at her pleadingly but she was so distracted by the beautiful lights to notice him while his older brother just told him of. His heart started pounding rapidly in his body as his family wouldn’t listen to him, why wouldn’t they move? Jisung glanced around the crowds but he couldn't see, all the faces were blurred out as well as the distorted sound escaping the people became overwhelming.  
“MOM!” When Jisung yelled the word he could no longer see or hear around him, all he could find was his mother's shaking hands as her warmth helped him clear his mind quickly as he again tried to move his loved ones. But when he looked at the woman her face was a pale white and she was shaking her head in fear with widening eyes, and the reflection told him everything.  
The man hosting the fireshow was now juggling with explosives and aggressively throwing them into the crowds with a terrifying threat that if they move they'd all die.  
Jisung knew they shouldn’t have gone there, he knew they should have left when they had the chance. He didn’t want to die today.  
Beside them his brother quickly sprung into action and flew towards the terrorist with all the courage Jisung didn’t have, while he just stood there. He watched as the man blew of the explosives one after another, he watched as the man protectively seethed a hidden knife into his brother, he couldn’t move. He was terrified as his mother screamed his name and tried to push him further away as the bombs around the family went of in loud sounds of the ground parting and women and children screaming. But his mother’s desperate try to save her son didn’t help. Jisung threw himself back into the crown and tried his hardest to push people out of the way so he could reach his mother and he got there and kneeled over her in a protective stance when he saw it, barely two meters away from them was a bomb ticking on it's last seconds and despite his desperate attempt to save his mother he knew he wouldn’t succeed. They’d all die here today. He’d never get to talk to Changbin again, his father will wonder why they were taking so long and his mother will never know how hard her children tried to protect her. It’d all be over, just like that.  
And it was. In his last moments on this earth he looked into his mother's terrified eyes and the horrified expression she formed when she saw her son protecting her, she hugged him. It was short but warm, he could feel her bones shaking with sadness and terror but all he was feeling was sorrow, he couldn’t save her. He couldn’t save the woman he swore to protect.


End file.
